Regions
The LOTR mod uses the work of J.R.R. Tolkien to map out the great biomes of Middle Earth. All the main biomes are present in the correct place on a 1:20 scale with the original work. Sub biomes can replace their main biome randomly to add more variation and discrepancies to the landscape. The mod uses its own biome list instead of expanding on the vanilla list. This will prevent compatibility problems and allows more different biomes than the vanilla list is limited to. Prior to Beta 22, this list was limited to 256 biomes in the Middle-Earth dimension, but, as of January 6, 2014, Mevans has announced that he can add even more biomes to Middle-Earth, should that be needed. Below are maps of Middle-Earth and its surrounding regions in the mod as of Public Beta 19.2. The numbers on the maps correspond to the numbers on the list of biomes in the next section. Numbers in parentheses are sub-biomes that are not represented by a different color on the maps, and therefore most likely spawn randomly in their parent biome. Regions not listed on the maps are regular rivers, lakes, stone beaches, beaches, gravel beaches, Dol Guldur (which is found in southwest Mirkwood), and unknown biomes. Eriador and West Middle-Earth Northeast Middle Earth Mordor and Surrounding Regions Gondor and Surrounding Regions Near Harad Far Harad Pertorogwaith West Rhûn East Rhûn List of Biomes Note: the following list is sorted by the Middle earth biome ID. IDs marked with ??? have an unknown biome. If you find out these (or totally new) biome IDs, please add them to the list. 0. River 1. Rohan 2. Misty Mountains 3. Shire 4. Shire Woodlands 5. Mordor 6. Mordor Mountains 7. Gondor 8. White Mountains 9. Lothlórien 10. Lothlórien Clearing 11. Iron Hills 12. Dead Marshes 13. Trollshaws 14. Mirkwood 15. Mirkwood Corrupted 16. Rohan Uruk Highlands 17. Emyn Muil 18. Ithilien 19. Mordor River 20. Dead Marshes River 21. Lone-lands 22. Lone-lands Hills 23. Dunland 24. Fangorn 25. Mirkwood River 26. Ettenmoors 27. Old Forest 28. Harondor 29. Eriador 30. Eriador Downs 31. Eriador Woodlands 32. Grey Mountains 33. Midgewater 34. Brown Lands 35. Ocean 36. Vales of Anduin 37. Vales of Anduin Woodlands 38. Gladden Fields 39. Lothlórien Edge 40. Forodwaith 41. Enedwaith 42. Angmar 43. Eregion 44. Lindon 45. Lindon Woodlands 46. Eregion Forest 47. Blue Mountains 48. Mirkwood Mountains 49. Wilderland 50. Dagorlad 51. Núrn 52. Sea of Núrnen 53. Eregion Hills 54. Brown Lands Woodlands 55. Angmar Mountains 56. Enedwaith Woodlands 57. Fangorn Mountains 58. Fangorn Birch Forest 59. Misty Mountains Forest 60. Fangorn Wasteland 61. Rohan Woodlands 62. Gondor Woodlands 63. Lake 64. Stone Beach 65. Barrow-downs 66. ??? 67. Fangorn Clearing 68. Ithilien Hills 69. Ithilien Wasteland 70. Nindalf 71. Coldfells 72. Rohan Boulder Fields 73. Shire Orchard 74. Wilderland Forest 75. Swanfleet 76. Harondor Shrublands 77. Minhiriath 78. Minhiriath Woodlands 79. Minhiriath Wastelands 80. Dunland Forest 81. Nan Ungol 82. Gondor Hills 83. Island 84. Forodwaith Mountains 85. Misty Mountains Foothills 86. Grey Mountains Foothills 87. Blue Mountains Foothills 88. Tundra 89. Taiga 90. Breeland 91. Chetwood 92. Forodwaith Glacier 93. White Mountains Foothills 94. Beach 95. Gravel Beach 96. Near Harad 97. Far Harad 98. Harad Mountains 99. Umbar 100. Far Harad Jungle 101. Far Harad Jungle Hills 102. Near Harad Dunes 103. Near Harad Boulder Fields 104. Far Harad River 105. Far Harad Forest 106. Near Harad Fertile 107. Pertorogwaith 108. Eriador Woodlands Dense 109. Vales of Anduin Woodlands Dense 110. Enedwaith Woodlands Dense 111. Wilderland Forest Dense 112. Wilderland Hills 113. Tolfalas 114. Lebennin 115. Rhûn 116. Rhûn Forest 117. Red Mountains 118. Red Mountains Foothills 119. Dol Guldurde:Biome Category:Biomes